Leche y galletas
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: La Navidad, la época más alegre y bonita del año, esa en la que todo siempre parecía más luminoso y especial, pero nunca faltan las excepciones... En medio del mar de color rosa que llenaba las calles en aquella Nochebuena, una solitaria aura negra intentaba abrirse paso para ir a comprar un cartón de leche. ¿Cuál será la razón de que Inui odie tanto la Navidad? One-shot InuRyuu.


La Navidad, la época más alegre y bonita del año, esa en la que todo el mundo se vuelve un poco más generoso y afable, en la que todas las ciudades están decoradas por ristras y ristras de luces de colores y adornos brillantes, en la que se intercambian regalos y buenos deseos, y en la que las familias, las parejas y los amigos se arreglan y se reúnen para cenar y celebrar el haber podido pasar juntos un año más.

Todo en Navidad siempre parecía más luminoso y especial, pero nunca faltan las excepciones... En medio de aquel mar de color de rosa conformado por familias felices, parejas acarameladas y grupos de amigos ruidosos que llenaba las calles, destacaba una solitaria aura negra que intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente en aquella tarde de Nochebuena. Se trataba de Inui (Quién si no) que, al contrario que todo el resto del mundo, no estaba ni arreglado, ni contento, ni en casa para cenar, sino que iba vestido con su chándal de estar en casa, con cara de pocos amigos, y de camino al supermercado de la calle de al lado, ¿la razón? Pues que, en vista de que no había quedado para salir con sus amigos (Dado que apenas tenía) ni tampoco para salir con su pareja (Dado que SEGURO no tenía), su madre le había pedido que fuese a comprar leche al supermercado, obligándole a meterse en medio de aquel maremagnum de gente mientras intentaba, en primer lugar, no morir aplastado, y, en segundo, no morirse del asco, o de la pena, o de las dos.

Por suerte, dado que vivía a tan solo una calle de distancia, Inui no tardó en llegar al supermercado, así que no tuvo que soportar demasiada alegría y cursilería ajena en su camino hasta allí. Una vez entró, este, evidentemente, estaba prácticamente vacío, ¿quién iba a estar en el súper el día de Nochebuena a las 8 de la tarde que no fuera él? Inesperadamente, Inui trató de ser optimista y se dijo así mismo que así al menos se libraría de esperar cola, pero sus intentos de pensar en positivo se cortaron en seco en cuanto prestó atención a la canción que estaba sonando a través de los altavoces del supermercado:

" _Pasaré una Navidad teñida de azul sabiendo que no estás tú,_

 _estaré tan triste, tan solo pensando en tu ausencia._

 _Sé que tú estarás bien, disfrutando de una blanca Navidad,_

 _pero la mía estará inevitablemente teñida de azul"._

Parecía que el universo se estuviese riendo de él. De todas las canciones navideñas existentes, de todas las que podían haber estado sonando en aquel momento concreto en el que él había entrado en aquella tienda, justamente tenía que estar sonando una canción triste sobre alguien que pasaba la Navidad solo y con el corazón roto.

\- "Sé que tú estarás bien, disfrutando de una blanca Navidad".- Repitió Inui mentalmente mientras caminaba en busca del pasillo de los lácteos.- "Seguramente Yukari-chan ahora esté..."- Pensó tras reflexionar sobre aquella frase, pero realmente ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de imaginarse qué estaría haciendo la madre de Midori en aquellos momentos, ya que la imagen mental de ella que Inui estaba tratando de formar no tardó en distorsionarse, transformándose en una de Ryuuichi en contra de su voluntad.- ¡Agh!- Exclamó en voz alta deteniéndose en seco en medio de la tienda y tapándose la cara con ambas manos.- "¿Por qué pienso en él? Es un niño rico, así que estará en casa con su hermano, comiendo cosas caras y preparando un montón de rega...".

\- Los cartones de leche están en este pasillo, Kotaro.- Escuchó de repente una voz familiar al otro extremo del pasillo.

No podía ser, verdaderamente no podía tener tan mala suerte, pero sí, el universo quería seguir riéndose de él, y el que estaba de pie de la mano de su hermanito justo al otro extremo del pasillo de los lácteos era ni más ni menos que Ryuu. Inui se hizo a sí mismo un montón de preguntas en aquel momento, como por ejemplo por qué se le había ocurrido que era buena idea ir al supermercado con su ropa de estar en casa, o por qué no había venido su padre a comprar la leche en su lugar, pero la más importante de ellas era, sin duda, ¿CÓMO NARICES SE LAS IBA A ARREGLAR PARA QUE RYUU NO LE VIESE EN AQUELLA SITUACIÓN TAN LAMENTABLE?

Tenía que pensar en algo y tenía que pensarlo ya, porque, a pesar de que parecía ser que ninguno de los hermanos se había percatado aún de su presencia, sabía que si se quedaba quieto y dejaba que estos siguieran acercándose el tener que encontrárselos iba a ser inevitable, así que, finalmente, Inui hizo lo que cualquier persona normal y madura hubiera hecho en aquella situación, y no, no fue ponerse una bolsa de papel en la cabeza... Salió corriendo a esconderse al pasillo de al lado.

Sí, aquel, a pesar de que sonase ridículamente simple, era un buen plan (Al menos bajo el punto de vista de Inui), antes de salir corriendo ya había cogido el paquete de leche que necesitaba, así que lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar en aquel pasillo hasta que Ryuu y Kotaro se hubiesen marchado, pan comido.

\- ¡Se-pa!- Pues no, no era tan pan comido, no.

\- ¿Senpai?- Musitó Ryuu ladeando ligeramente la cabeza ya que, hasta que Kotaro no le señaló, él ni siquiera le había reconocido.

Inui fue girando la cabeza hacia ellos poco a poco, como si el hecho de moverse lentamente fuera a conseguir volverle invisible o algo así, o como si, en lugar de Ryuu y Kotaro, estuviera a punto de mirar cara a cara a un fantasma.

\- Hola...- Saludó finalmente tratando de sonar natural (Lo máximo que pudo teniendo en cuenta el aspecto que tenía y delante de quién estaba).- ¿Q-Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

\- ¡Leche y galletas para Santa Claus!- Sonrió Kotaro, primero señalando el paquete de leche que Ryuu llevaba en la mano, para a continuación apuntar con el dedo hacia el estante lleno de paquetes de galletas que estaba justo detrás de Inui, y es que este, sin darse cuenta, había ido a esconderse al pasillo de los dulces. El universo sin dudas se lo estaba pasando en grande a su costa.- ¿Se-pa también compra leche para Santa Claus?- Preguntó al ver que Inui también estaba sosteniendo un bote de leche.

\- Eh... ¡Claro! Claro, ¿para qué iba a ser si no?- Respondió él sin querer arruinarle la ilusión al pequeño contándole la verdad.

\- ¡Ung!- Volvió a sonreír Kotaro, acercándose al estante de las galletas para empezar a echarles un vistazo.

En lo que esperaban a que Kotaro eligiera un paquete de galletas, se generó un silencio un poco incómodo entre los 2 chicos mayores, durante el cual Ryuu no paraba de mirar a Inui de reojo de vez en cuando, dudando sobre si sería descortés o no preguntarle si iba así vestido porque había salido a hacer ejercicio, todo esto mientras Inui se maldecía mentalmente una y otra vez por haber decidido salir de casa a así en lugar de ponerse ropa de calle porque "Es Nochebuena por la tarde, ¿a quién me voy a encontrar?".

\- Eh...- Musitó Inui queriendo romper el hielo (Y ya de paso desviar la atención de Ryuu a algo que no fuesen las pintas que llevaba).- La verdad, ni siquiera pensé que vosotros también vinierais al supermercado, y menos en el día de Nochebuena, ¿no teníais un mayordomo o algo así?

\- Kotaro insistió en que quería venir él mismo para elegir las mejores galletas para Santa Claus.- Respondió Ryuu observando a Kotaro mientras este recorría el estante de las galletas con la mirada una y otra vez, reflexionando sobre qué caja escoger.- Seguramente esta noche no podrá dormir de los nervios.- Añadió sonriendo levemente. Ante esto último, Inui soltó un pequeño suspiro que, aunque él consideró inaudible, sorprendentemente Ryuu fue capaz de notar.- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No.- Respondió él rápidamente negando con la cabeza.

\- Has suspirado.- Insistió el menor bajando un poco la voz para no llamar demasiado la atención de Kotaro con su conversación.- ¿Algo va mal?

Inui volvió a hacer amago de cambiar de tema, pero la mirada de Ryuu le hizo retractarse inmediatamente. Siempre había habido algo en Ryuu que le había hecho sentirse seguro a su lado, su aura maternal no era algo que únicamente transmitiese a los niños de los que cuidaba, sino que acogía a todo el mundo a su alrededor, e Inui no era una excepción, en ese momento, era evidente que Ryuu estaba genuinamente preocupado por él, así que Inui, aunque aún algo inseguro, acabó decidiendo contarle la verdad.

\- Es solo que me gustaría que la Navidad siguiera siendo así de especial también para mí.- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, a pesar de que se notaba perfectamente que era algo que le ponía triste.- Antes en el día de Nochebuena siempre salía a jugar con mis amigos en la nieve, y al volver a casa colocaba un plato de leche y galletas para Santa Claus y me quedaba despierto hasta tarde esperando poder verle cuando viniese a traer los regalos. Ahora lo que hago en el día de Nochebuena es venir al supermercado en chándal a comprar leche, y ni siquiera es para dejarle un vaso a Santa Claus.

Ryuu permaneció mirándole sin saber qué responder ante aquella confesión, él ya sabía que Inui no era precisamente la persona más alegre del mundo, pero escucharle decir algo así, con aquella expresión y tono de voz tan apenados, le habría roto el corazón a cualquiera. Además, aquel era un tema en el que Ryuu nunca se había parado a pensar, para él, a pesar de que ya no era un niño, la Navidad continuaba siendo algo especial gracias a Kotaro, pero lo cierto es que jamás se había planteado cómo cambiarían las fiestas el día que Kotaro se hiciese mayor y ya no las viviese con la misma ilusión que como cuando era un bebé, la verdad es que sí que era un pensamiento bastante deprimente... Pero, al contrario que Inui, Ryuu se mantenía optimista a pesar de todo, y estaba seguro de que debía haber alguna manera de hacer que, aún siendo mayores, tanto Inui ahora como Kotaro en el futuro fueran capaces de seguir ilusionándose por la Navidad.

\- ¡Nii-cha!- Le llamó Kotaro tirando suavemente de la pernera de su pantalón para llamar su atención, sacándole de golpe de sus pensamientos. Tanto Ryuu como Inui bajaron la vista para mirarle, y Kotaro les enseñó orgullosamente la caja de galletas que había elegido, una con dibujos impresos y un juguete de regalo en el interior.

\- ¿Crees que estas le gustarán a Santa Claus?- Preguntó Ryuu agachándose para coger el paquete de galletas, y Kotaro enseguida asintió sonriente.- Entonces ya lo tenemos todo.

\- ¿Se-pa no compra galletas para Santa Claus?- Preguntó el pequeño confundido al ver que él solo llevaba el cartón de leche.

\- Eh... No, es que yo ya tengo galletas en casa.- Mintió apartando un poco la vista.- Pero espero que las que tengo le gusten a Santa Claus tanto como las que has escogido tú.

Kotaro asintió alegremente con uno de sus típicos "Ung"s, y los 3 fueron juntos a la caja para pagar. A lo largo del breve camino, Ryuu fue incapaz de apartar la vista de Inui, aún pensativo sobre lo que este le había dicho acerca de que para él la Navidad ya no era algo tan especial como cuando era niño, ya que quería intentar animarle de algún modo, pero lo cierto es que no sabía cómo.

\- Vaya...- Musitó Ryuu de repente, fingiendo revisar la caja de galletas que Kotaro le había dado mientras Inui le entregaba su compra a la cajera.- Este paquete está caducado, será mejor que vayamos a cambiarlo por otro.- Dijo, apartando la caja de la vista de Inui en cuanto este hizo amago de mirar la fecha de caducidad de la misma.- Senpai, paga lo tuyo mientras Kotaro y yo vamos a buscar otra y ahora nos vemos fuera, ¿vale?

Inui apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza antes de que Ryuu le hubiese dado la mano a Kotaro y ambos hubiesen desparecido rápidamente de vuelta al pasillo de las galletas. Viniendo de él, aquel gesto tan precipitado era algo un poco fuera de lo común, pero Inui decidió no darle mayor importancia e hizo tal y como Ryuu le había pedido, pagó su compra y se quedó esperándole en el exterior del supermercado, apoyando la espalda en la pared junto a la puerta mientras observaba silenciosamente el fluir del mar de color rosa que aún inundaba las calles, y del que él aún seguía sin formar parte.

\- Ya hemos vuelto, perdón por hacerte esperar.- Se disculpó Ryuu saliendo del supermercado, sosteniendo la bolsa de su compra con una mano y la pequeña mano de Kotaro con la otra.

\- Solo han sido un par de minutos.- Dijo Inui negando ligeramente con la cabeza.- Esto... Vosotros vais hacia allí, ¿verdad?- Preguntó señalando hacia uno de los extremos de la calle.- Mi casa está en otra dirección, así que...

\- Espera un momento, tengo... tenemos que darte una cosa.- Se corrigió al darse cuenta de que había excluido a Kotaro.- Kotaro, ¿quieres darle tú a senpai su regalo de Navidad?- Preguntó poniendo la bolsa del supermercado a su altura para que este fuese capaz de alcanzar.

\- ¿Regalo...?- Musitó Inui confundido mientras el pequeño rebuscaba dentro de la bolsa.

\- ¡Ung!- Asintió Kotaro extendiéndole la caja de galletas que habían comprado.- ¡Regalo para Se-pa!

\- P-Pero estas son tus gallet...

\- Hemos comprado 2 paquetes.- Le interrumpió Ryuu al ver que Inui pensaba que Kotaro le estaba dando su propia caja de galletas.- Es para que las pongas esta noche.- Añadió apartando un poco la vista.- Si pones las mejores galletas seguro que Santa Claus te trae los mejores regalos.

El mayor bajó la mirada al paquete de galletas mientras sostenía este con manos temblorosas, aún algo perplejo por el inesperado gesto, comprendiendo al instante que Ryuu le había engañado acerca del paquete caducado, ya que este no había ido a cambiarlo por otro, sino que se lo había dicho para poder ir a coger un segundo sin que él se diese cuenta. En aquel momento, Inui se vio abrumado por una gran cantidad de emociones, felicidad, amor, gratitud... Tantas, que su mente parecía ser incapaz de encontrar algo que decir, algo que responder ante aquel gesto tan inocente, tierno y desinteresado, así que, ante la incertidumbre, simplemente... sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias.- Dijo sin cambiar su expresión mirando a Ryuu directamente a los ojos, logrando hacerle sonrojar de golpe en apenas un milisegundo, ya que juraría que era una de las primeras veces (Si no la primera) que veía a Inui sonreír así, de aquella forma tan sincera y dulce. Y, si bien Inui había sido quien antes le había partido el corazón contándole acerca de su desolada visión de la Navidad, él mismo había sido quien se lo había vuelto a unir gracias a aquella sonrisa.

\- No hay de qué.- Respondió Ryuu finalmente, devolviéndole la sonrisa a pesar de que aún no había sido capaz de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas tanto como le hubiera gustado.- Y por cierto... Si todavía quieres salir a jugar en la nieve, mañana Kotaro y yo vamos a ir al parque con los otros niños de la guardería, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.

\- Claro, sí.- Asintió él enseguida, visiblemente emocionado tanto por la invitación como por el regalo.

En aquel momento Ryuu no fue verdaderamente consciente de que, más allá de haber conseguido hacerle sonreír, aquel gesto tan sencillo y aparentemente insignificante había sido, sin dudas, el mejor regalo de Navidad que Inui había recibido nunca, ya que este no se trataba simplemente de una caja de galletas con dibujos impresos y un juguete de regalo en el interior, ni de simplemente una invitación para ir a jugar en la nieve, era algo mucho más grande y significativo, era lo que él necesitaba para recobrar su antigua visión de la Navidad, para volver a verla como un día emocionante y especial, y no como solo un día más en el calendario.

Por fin, Inui era capaz de sentirse parte de aquel mar rosa de personas felices que tanto había despreciado hasta ahora.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Te fuiste hace más de media hora.- Preguntó Mika sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo en la sala de estar una vez escuchó a su hermano volver a casa.

\- Me encontré con alguien.- Respondió él restándole importancia.- Oye, ¿me ayudas con una cosa?- Dijo dejando la bolsa del supermercado sobre la mesa que estaba frente a Mika.

\- ¿El qué?- Inui sacó de la bolsa el cartón de leche que había ido a comprar, además del paquete de galletas que Ryuu le había dado, haciendo a Mika alzar una ceja.- ¿Y eso?

\- Es para dejarle algo a Santa Claus.- Explicó él yendo a la cocina a buscar un vaso para echar la leche.

\- Pero si hace ya 2 años que no le dejamos comida a Santa Claus...

\- Ya, pero he pensado que estaría bien volver a hacerlo.- Aclaró llenando el vaso de leche y abriendo la caja para sacar algunas galletas.- Además, si ponemos las mejores galletas seguro que nos trae los mejores regalos, ¿me ayudas o no?

Mika dudó durante un momento, en una situación normal, ella se hubiera negado rotundamente, y además le habría respondido a Inui algo como que era "raro y asqueroso", pero, en su lugar, esta vez ella simplemente cerró su libro y, sin decir nada, se marchó a la cocina en busca de un plato para poner las galletas. Inui soltó un leve suspiro, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento evasivo por parte de su hermana, pero, aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo mientras él y Mika preparaban el regalo para Santa Claus, tal y como habían hecho desde siempre hasta tan solo un par de años atrás, habiendo comprendido de una vez por todas que para disfrutar de la Navidad no necesitaba ser un niño, ni tampoco ponerse guapo, ni recibir un montón de regalos, ni ni siquiera tener pareja, sino que, en realidad, lo más especial y bonito de la Navidad estaba en las cosas más simples, como salir a jugar en la nieve con sus amigos, quedarse despierto hasta tarde para intentar ver cómo le dejaban los regalos o, simplemente, dejarle a Santa Claus un plato de leche y galletas.

 **...**

 **La canción que suena en el supermercado cuando entra Inui es "Blue Christmas" de Elvis Presley.**


End file.
